borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baron Flynt
is a bandit lord encountered in the mission, The Final Piece. He commands a small empire of criminals from atop a gigantic bucket-wheel excavator in the Salt Flats. |Background = Baron Flynt once worked for Dahl as a prison warden on Pandora. When Dahl abandoned the operation, he was left to fend for himself, along with a prison full of starving convicts. He freed these desperate men, and with them formed a tribe of bandits. Flynt's title was the subject of tremendous controversy during this process. "Warden" was unsuitable as the men were no longer prisoners, and he wasn't of royal descent, so they refused to call him "King." Eventually, "Baron" and "Big Cheese" became the available options, but when those who preferred "Big Cheese" started disappearing, "Baron" quickly became unanimous.Official Borderlands Guide Baron Flynt established his base in a huge bucket-wheel excavator named Thor. He calls himself the Leader of the Bandits, and has his bandits patrol the Salt Flats in Runners. He has two bodyguards, Hanz and Franz. Tannis claims that Flynt used to work for her, and that when she fired him, he stole a Vault key fragment. However, this was all a lie as it was a story fabricated by Tannis and Steele, along with the fact that he did not have a Vault key piece. |Involvement = Flynt is first mentioned when players first enter New Haven. There, Helena Pierce says that she has blocked passage to Sanctuary because of the danger posed by his tribe on the Salt Flats to travelers. He isn't mentioned again until Tannis claims that he has a Vault key fragment. The story that Tannis tells is that when she fired Flynt, he stole the fourth piece of the Vault key (and punched her dog). Players are then tasked with killing Baron Flynt and retrieving the final piece of the key, although the chest behind Baron Flynt's "throne" is ultimately found to be empty. Steele then broadcasts that there is no fourth Vault key piece and that Tannis used the Vault hunters to "get what she wanted"; presumably Flynt's death. As the Vault Hunters head to confront Flynt, he in turn communicates with them by sending threats and is unfazed by their arrival. The Vault Hunters soon confront and kill Flynt to obtain his key piece, only to find out that he had none. Flynt's death results in a leaderless group of bandits allowing the Crimson Lance to enter and take over most of the Salt Flats. |Custom Header = |Custom Data = |Appearances = *Borderlands |Strategy = |Mission = The Final Piece |Quotes = In-game quotes * "This is Baron Flynt. So you're the one who got the best of Sledge. He might have been a moron, but he was part of my crew, and no one kills anyone on my crew... except me. You just made an enemy of the most dangerous man on Pandora- consider yourself a walking target from here on out. Hope your affairs are in order." * "Killing Sledge was one thing, but Krom was actually worth something. Congratulations - you just reached the top of my hit list. I'm gunning for you now, and when we meet, you're going under the treads of my thousand ton behemoth - I call her Thor. You're gonna get to know her real intimately…" * "This is Baron Flynt. I've let you live too long, and good men have died for my procrastination. Enough is enough. Come to the Salt Flats and face your death by my hand - if you've got the guts." * "You've come! Excellent! I've been looking forward to this. My men are... impatient, but I shall savor this until your blood has soaked the sand and your carcass is nothing but food for Rakk! Come get some…" * "I see you've beaten a path to my door! How could I turn you away when you're so doggedly eager for death? Do come in, enter my humble abode." * "A guest! Please, make yourself at home. My men will be with you shortly. Never let it be said that the great Baron Flynt is short on hospitality!" Taunting *"My minions are gonna slice you to pieces!" *"I will make an example of you, so that no one else will dare challenge me!" *"You've cost me a lot - but you're going pay it all back, with interest." *"Well, well - looks like I get to kill you myself!" *"It's gonna be a long way down, merc!" *"You'll not be getting out of here alive." *"You'll never make it to the top!" *"Say your prayers, loser!" *"Think you can stop me?" *"You are a terrible guest. I must teach you some manners!" Attacking *"NOW who has the biggest gun?" *"You're gonna be nothing but a sticky red smear!" *"See how you like THIS!" *"Take that!" *"You're gonna be nothing but a sticky red smear!" *"None may challenge me!" Ordering his minions to attack *"Ten Skag pearls to the one who brings me a head!" *"Now, men! Attack!" *"I said, KILL THEM, you fools!" *"Attack! Show no mercy!" *"Get them, you idiots!" Minion killed *"Idiots! Let me show you how it's done!" *"What do I care? I've got plenty of lackeys!" *"The more of my men you kill, the madder the rest get!" *"Want something done right, do it yourself!" *"Kill those merc before they kill you!" Thor damaged *"You're gonna pay for that!" *"No one does that to MY ride!" *"I'm gonna do twice the damage to you, merc!" *"Don't let 'em get away!" *"I'm gonna crush you under Thor's treads when I'm done!" Dying *"cry" *"Shit!" *"God damn!" *"God damnit!" *"You'll regret this - somehow..." |Notes = *Flynt is armed with a random variation of the Boom Stick, which he will drop when he is killed. *Flynt is a respawning boss, and can be fought again after the mission to kill him is complete. *A Flynt model can be seen below the chest where the 'fourth missing piece' is meant to be. *Sometimes Flynt will fall through a crack on one of the ramps leading up to his original position. This makes for an easy win, but his Boom Stick falls with him. *It is possible to kill Flynt first because he sits at the top of his tower completely unprotected, although killing him does not immediately end the mission. Players will still have to fight the remaining minions. |Trivia = *When the curtain goes up in DLC2, Flynt is seen with both his hands in a 'finger gun showdown' look. *If Baron Flynt dies via corrosive damage, his head will remain intact while the rest of his body dissolves. *According to the Bradygames strategy guide for Borderlands 2, he is the brother of Captain Flynt who is also the leader of a group of bandits. This is supported by an audio file saying that Captain is still offering a reward for the head of whomever killed Baron, adding the fact that his name wasn't a title, and calling his parents "douchebags." This is parodied by his brother Zane, who will remark during the quest The Family Jewel that he got off lucky with "Zane" given his brothers names. |See Also = |External Links = |Nav = }} de:Baron Flynt fr:Baron Flynt ru:Барон Флинт